Verano y mil tormentas
by Gatito-Pizza Humpty
Summary: Ella realmente deseaba ayudarle, quería formar parte de su vida, y no por el simple hecho de que fuera una trabajara social. Sin embargo, Noatak no era una persona fácil de tratar. Fic para la semana Amorra. (AU)


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa en la 'Semana Amorra' del fandom de LOK, organizada por el Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

Otro Universo Alterno (para variar xD).

* * *

Noatak estuvo mirando el techo por horas, hasta que llegó a odiar cada mosaico con aquel color hueso que le enfermaba. Parecían estar burlándose de él. Sólo deseaba que alguno mágicamente le cayera en la cabeza y terminara por dejarlo inconsciente.

De haber sabido que todo terminaría así, sin duda alguna nunca lo hubiera intentando.

Estaba decepcionado. Justo ahora debería de estar en el infierno, adonde van las almas suicidas. Como en aquella película de Robin Williams, con la diferencia de que nadie iría a buscarlo a él.

Soltó un bufido al aire.

Jamás le tuvo miedo a los hospitales. Más bien lo que sentía por ellos era mero desprecio.

El olor a medicinas le era insoportable. Las batas que te hacían vestir le parecían horrendas. Las sillas y las camas poco cómodas. La comida le sabía insípida. El servicio era deficiente (por lo menos en los establecimientos en los que había estado). A la mayoría de doctores y enfermeros parecía que se les había acabado el amor a sus carreras hace mucho tiempo.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que más odiaba era el silencio sepulcral de las habitaciones. Le ponía ansioso, quería romperlo, y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de si quiera respirar. Era una sensación extraña. Sentía que si hacía un mínimo ruido, algo malo pasaría.

Le llegaron memorias de hace muchos años atrás. Por un tiempo había anhelado ser doctor. Quería salvar millones vidas, hacer miles de operaciones exitosas. Quizás encontrar la cura a una rara enfermedad. Pensaba que se convertiría en un tipo de superhéroe.

Actualmente, no pudo más que reírse de sí mismo.

También recordó que en su adolescencia veía una serie de doctores. Todo era drama, acción, historias conmovedoras y romance. Poco tenía que ver con la realidad.

Se preguntó que si les mandaba su caso, le harían un episodio. Sería divertido verlo en la televisión, sin tan solo no hubieran cancelado el show por poca audiencia hace años.

Llevaba apenas veintitrés horas, treinta y ocho minutos y quince segundos, pero para él ya había pasado una vida ahí.

Preguntaba constantemente cuánto faltaba para que le dieran de alta. La respuesta siempre era la misma: "Señor, por ahora no piense en eso. Tiene que estar en vigilancia. Es por su propio bien". Y él siempre se mordía la lengua para no insultarlos.

* * *

Se había despertado más temprano que de costumbre.

Una sonrisa adornaba su cara, haciendo juego con sus ojos azules, que ese día en especial brillaban con demasiada intensidad. ¿La razón? Hoy comenzaban sus prácticas.

Sería la primera vez que Korra estuviera en un hospital sin ser una paciente o visita.

Desayunó ligero y tomó el autobús que la dejaría a una calle de su destino.

Miraba por la ventana preguntándose a quién le asignarían.

¿Sería alguien de su edad? La idea le resultaba interesante. Sin duda se sentiría más identificada y conectada con el paciente. Quién sabe, tal vez hasta se hacían amigos cercanos.

¿Y qué tal si era una persona mayor? Había oído que ellos tenían miles de historias maravillosas que contar. Eran amables, pacientes e incluso bromistas.

Se alegrarían los días mutuamente, o al menos eso esperaba.

¿Quizá algún infante? Deseaba tratar con uno. Le brindaría cariño y seguridad. Además, secretamente quería convertirse en un modelo a seguir.

Más tarde que pronto llegó a la conclusión de que no importaba quién le tocara. Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todos y ganarse su confianza, si se lo permitían.

Faltaba cada vez menos para la parada y de pronto sintió un vuelco en el estómago. La garganta se le cerró momentáneamente y fue presa del pánico.

Estaba nerviosa, aterrada. Tenía miedo de equivocarse, hacer las cosas mal.

Tal vez y descubría que no servía para eso. Que no servía para nada, realmente.

Korra temía fracasar.

Se bajó del autobús y caminó con parsimonia hacia el hospital.

Para su mala suerte, no tardó mucho en llegar. Y antes de entrar contó mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse.

—Buenos días —Llamó la atención del encargado de recepción.

El señor se volteó hacia Korra y enarcó una ceja, preguntándole mudamente qué se le ofrecía.

—Mi nombre es Korra. Me habían informado que hoy comienzan mis prácticas...—Dejó la frase al aire.

—Oh, ya veo —Fue lo único que salió de los labios de aquel señor con lentes—. Doctor Bumi, favor de pasar a recepción. Doctor Bumi, a recepción —Anunció por micrófono.

Korra se sintió como si estuviera en un supermercado y acabaran de llamar a "Juan" al área de congelados.

Desvió su vista del señor y comenzó a observar con curiosidad el hospital.

El blanco reinaba, pero el azul cielo le hacía competencia. Y las sillas de la sala de espera tenían aspecto suave y un color tinto.

A pesar de ser un hospital, Korra sentía un ambiente relajante.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor y dos minutos después el doctor hizo acto de presencia.

—Buenos días. Usted señorita debe de ser Korra. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bumi, y seré yo quien te asigne un paciente —Se presentó con una amable sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío, doctor Bumi —Le devolvió el gesto.

Aquel doctor transmitía un aire de confianza, que provocó que toda la emoción volviera a Korra, y los nervios desaparecieran.

—Por favor, acompáñame —Pidió Bumi mientras comenzaba a caminar por lo que parecía ser un interminable pasillo. Korra le siguió el paso, observando de reojo cómo el doctor hojeaba su libreta.

—Muy bien, Korra. Tu paciente será... —Hizo una corta pausa. Korra se sintió ansiosa. No por saber su nombre, pues eso no le diría mucho. Lo importante era lo que venía después—. Amon Noatak, de veintisiete años. Salió de la sala de emergencias hace un par de horas. Llegó al hospital por intento de suicidio. Se quedará unos días internado para decidir si lo damos de alta, o si se trasladará a un hospital psiquiátrico —Terminó de informarle, justo cuando llegaron al cuarto que el paciente compartía con otros dos hombres.

La morena tuvo poco tiempo para procesar la información. Y los nervios que había experimentado hace poco, volvieron de golpe y con mucha más intensidad.

Bumi giró la perilla de la puerta y ambos entraron.

—Buenos días, muchachos, ¿cómo se encuentran? —Saludó el doctor a los tres pacientes con alegría contagiosa.

Se escuchó un "bien" general, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Korra se quedó parada cerca de la puerta, observando con discreción la habitación, indecisa entre seguir al doctor, o guardar distancia.

El doctor Bumi se posicionó junto a la cama que estaba pegada a la ventana. Al ver que la muchacha se había quedado atrás, le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Ella, levemente apenada se acercó lo más rápido que pudo.

—Señor Amon —Nombró con educación—. Le presento a la señorita Korra...

—¿Es ella la psicóloga? —Interrumpió Noatak, con su voz potente. Sabía que un psicólogo sería el encargado de evaluar su condición. Así pues, debía de comportarse adecuadamente, si es que quería salir de ese horrible lugar pronto.

—Trabajadora social, en realidad. Bueno, muy pronto lo seré —Se apresuró a aclarar Korra, con tono amigable, dispuesta a integrarse a la conversación.

Después se preguntó si lo que dijo fue lo correcto.

Noatak apartó la mirada. Su interés en ella se había desvanecido. Ella no supo qué más decir... Y el silencio reinó en la sala.

El doctor Bumi se les quedó viendo a ambos por breves segundos, un tanto indeciso.

—Bueno, parece que se llevarán muy bien —Dedujo alegre, como si acabara de presentar a dos almas gemelas—. Si me necesitan, sólo presionen el botón rojo y vendré en un santiamén. Con su permiso... —Se despidió de todos y salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala de emergencias, dejando a Korra con su nuevo paciente.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Esta ha sido la introducción a la historia.

El suicidio es un tema serio, no lo tomaré a la ligera, lo prometo. Sin embargo no quise poner a un Amon hundido en la depresión por ahora. Lo retraté más como una persona reservada pero directa, que se la pasa enojado con el mundo sólo porque sí. Con una pizca de humor sarcástico.

En fin, ni yo sé cómo terminará esto, así que todo puede pasar con la trama y/o personajes xD.

Críticas constructivas y sugerencias son más que bienvenidas.

¡Saludos!


End file.
